Untouchable Potential
by chicita
Summary: Following the events of Apocolypse Rogue sets out on a journey to discover who she really is and discovers something that nobody could ever have dreamed possible. Crossover with buffy.
1. Particular Time

_**Dedication: This is forRealtfarraige who showed me got me addicteded; betaed the story and put up with my constant yammering (I like that word) its all on her**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution or Buffy. Nor do I own the song thats all on Alanisif I did own them I wouldn't have to borrow money from my lil sisters all the time oh well I can dream

_

* * *

_

_My foundation was rocked. _

_My tried and true way to deal was to vanish_

_My departures were old_

I stood in the room shaking in my boots

_At that particular time love had challenged me to stay_

_At that particular moment I knew not to run away again_

_That particular month I was ready to investigate with you_

_At that particular time_

This place was filled with so much of her life; it was hard to believe she had only spent a few years here, felt more like an eternity. She had tried to make a place for herself here but even without her mutation she always felt like she didn't fit properly, like a jigsaw piece being forced into the wrong place. Despite this she loved this place and the people, not that she ever told them. They were family and this was home, so she pushed aside her feelings of incompleteness and wariness waiting for them to dissipate, they never left and remerged with a vengeance in the wake of Apocalypse. She suppressed a shudder as she pushed the memories of that back down with the others she had stolen with her 'gift'. Se couldn't fight it anymore something was puling her and she had to find it, it was eating at her.

_We thought a break would be good_

_For four months we sat and vacillated_

We thought a small time apart 

_Would clear up the doubts that were abounding_

_At that particular time love encouraged me to wait_

_At that particular moment it helped me too be patient_

_That particular month we needed time to marinate on what us meant_

_At that particular time_

It had been two months since she had gotten back from New Orleans after Rem…Gambit had kidnapped her. Two months and everyone was still walking on eggshells around her, as if they were just waiting for her to snap again. She had tried to deal with the whispers, the concerned stares, the conversations that stopped the minute she entered the room, but she couldn't take it anymore. Their pity was suffocating her, feeding into whatever was pulling at her, she had to get away from everything.

That was why she was creeping through the halls of the institute at three in the morning fully dressed and carrying a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. It was better this way, they would be better off without her anyway, as for herself, well she would be as she had always been, alone.

She crossed the front hall choking back tears and reached for the handle of the front door when she heard him behind her.

"Stripes?"

She should have known better really. She turned slowly tucking a lock of snow-white hair behind her ear before meeting his eyes.

"Logan."

They stood like that for a moment his eyes running over her appearance and the bag.

"You runnin?"

His voice held no accusation, she thanked god for that she could barely stand the weight of her own guilt as it was. She shot him a faint smile, a twist of her lips that never made its way to her jaded eyes before finding her voice to answer the man who was like a father to her. Rogue prayed he out of all of them he would understand.

"Yea f'now."

He raised an eyebrow at this inviting her to continue. Rogue took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Ah'm drownin here Logan. It's just too much, too much pain, too many reminders, too many voices and… ah c'n see it ya know, the fear in their eyes. They flinch any tahme Ah'm near 'em, not that Ah blame em mind, but it hurts just the same. They don' trust me. Ah need ta go an' figah out which voice is mine, figah out who Ah am again coz Ah don' know anymore." She trailed off staring at the floor unable to meet his eyes, afraid of what she might see there.

_I've always wanted for you_

What you've wanted for yourself And yet I wanted to save us the high water of hell 

_And I kept on ignoring the ambivalence you felt_

_And in the mean time I lost myself_

_In the meantime I lost myself_

_I'm sorry I lost myself…I am_

Logan looked at her and his heart clenched for her as he heard the desperation in her voice. She had wormed her way into his heart; his favourite, a survivor, like him. All the shit in her life and it had been a lot, everything Mystique had put her through, using her manipulating her at every turn posing as her best friend. Not to mention being used as a pawn by an ancient Egyptian mutant in his plans for world domination/annihilation. On top of all that her powers trapped her in side her own skin, denied contact flesh to flesh. She had gone through all this and yet had never given up, refused all pity that came her way, refused to stop fighting. Hell he was impressed that she had lasted this long.

"C'mon." He turned and led her back through the house to the garage before stopping.

"Logan what are we doing here?"

He smirked at the faint edge of annoyance in her voice; she still had some fight left. He gestured to what finished a couple of weeks ago. Her eyes widened in shock. The black Kawasaki ninja 220 that he had bought a while back as a renovation project

"Yer more like me then ya think Stripes. It was supposed to be yer Christmas present but I'm not gonna let you hitchhike where-ever it is your going."

Rogue looked at the bike it was a thing of beauty sleek black, something she had always dreamed of one day owning. Rogue dropped her bag on the floor and did something that shocked them both and threw her arms around Logan's neck hugging him as tears flowed freely, just this once, down her face.

"Ah'll miss ya Logan"

"Me too Stripes, so will the elf and the half-pint. Take care of yourself." With that he drew back and made is way back to his rounds tossing her the keys over his shoulder. "Later Stripes."

Rogue looked at the key in her hand a small smile on her lips. "Later Logan." It was barely above a whisper but he heard it, the benefits of having advanced senses, he smirked at the unspoken promise as he heard her start the engine and drive out. She would be back.

_You knew you needed more time_

_Time spent alone with no distraction_

_You felt you needed to fly _

_Solo and high to define what you wanted_

_At that particular time love encouraged me to leave_

_At that particular time I knew staying with you meant disserting me_

_That particular month was harder then you'd believe _

_But I still left_

_At that particular time_

* * *

**Sunnydale California – Two weeks later**

A group of battered and bloodied warriors stood at the edge of the crater that occupied the space where their town had once stood, the town that had formed such a vital part of their lives for so many years.

"What do we do now Buff?"

A man in his early twenties with an eye patch over one eye spoke up, none of them took their eyes off of the crater as he posed the question to the petite blonde in front. Buffy smiled at the smoking hole that had caused them so much pain over the years. This was right, the only end that made sense.

"Yea B you're not the Chosen One anymore. You can do whatever you want"

Buffy glanced at the curvy brunette beside her and smiled, out of all of them Faith truly knew what this meant to her.

"I can feel them." Willow spoke up awe evident in her voice. "There are hundreds all over the world. We have to find them."

Buffy looked back at the crater smiling faintly. "We will Wills, we will."

With that they turned their backs on the past and made their way to the battered school bus parked a few feet off to treat their wounded. The war would be fought on their terms now.

"I still can't believe we blew up the mall."

"SHUT UP DAWNIE!"

* * *

Song is called "Particular Time" it's on the "Under Rug Swept" Album.

Please **Read & Review.**

_You know you want to..._


	2. Guess whos baack

Sabriel: thanks for the review, you guessed right by the way. Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter. I do believe that something's shouldn't be messed with and one of those things is definitely a romy pairing. Don't worry many crazy interactions to come.

Lagygreensleeves: Thanks for the review, hope ya like the next chapter.

Catti: I'm writing away and having a great time I promise. I really hope the story isn't too predictable anyway if it is I'm always open to constructive criticism.

Cassandra Cheney: Thanks theses reviews are turning out to be great for my ego. Here's the next chapter for you enjoy.

Realtfarraige: Thanks hon your brown envelope is in the mail but I feel like I should add a bonus after that review. ;D

Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned the x-men I wouldn't always b borrowing money from my little sister. Same rules apply to Buffy and anything else you recognise from anywhere else.

_walkie talkie_

* * *

Around 3 years later…

Remy LeBeau yawned and pointedly and looked at his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes. It was 7pm on a Saturday and he was listening to Scott 'can't walk right coz of the pole lodged up my ass' Summers rant about team-work, strategy and who knows what else, all while trying to suppress the rising urge to throttle his neck for making him endure this when he could be doing anything else.

He actually had a fairly high tolerance level for the guy when he wasn't in leader mode, after all anyone who could comprehend the genius of monty python wasn't beyond all hope, but as soon as Scott put on the X-man uniform, well corpses had a better sense of fun.

Scott ranted on oblivious to the fact that no one, not even Jean was listening to him and Remys fingers had begun to twitch convulsively. Remy was saved from death by boredom when Professor Xavier's metal summons echoed in their heads. The entire group let out a sigh of relief and stalked off without even waiting for Scott to finish.

It had been almost a year and a half since Remy had joined ranks with the x-men and it had been an…interesting eighteen months to say the least. He wasn't even sure what had prompted him to join in the first place. Rogue had left with the x-men after their little adventure and Remy had gone back to the Thieves Guild.

Everything was fine at first he had gone about his life and reminded all of New Orleans why he was the Prince of Thieves and the King of Hearts, but somehow along the way it seemed to lose meaning and he began to look for something more then booze and women to fill his time. Somewhere along the way he, Le Diablo Blanc, one of the heirs of the thieves Guild and self appointed ladies man of New Orleans had grown a conscience and somewhere in hell he just knew the devil was having a friggen snowball fight in his honour.

After putting it off for as long as possible he packed his bags, got on his bike and headed once again for Bayville New York, keeping in mind this time his tante Mattie's not so subtle threats about actually keeping in touch this time. It was time to take Charles Xavier up on his invitation.

He had turned up outside Xavier's institute about two weeks and a couple of pit-stops later to be greeted by a suspicious Wolverine, a welcoming Storm and a slightly knowing Professor Xavier. He was delighted but not very surprised to discover tat his old friend Poitr had joined the group almost seven months ago, he missed the pile of scrap metal more then he admitted and was slightly disappointed when he heard that Piotr had had neither sight nor sound from Pyro.

Another development was the apparent departure of Rogue. When he'd asked her brother and her best friend where the chere was, a look passed between them and they simply said they didn't know where she was or when she'd be back and changed the subject…they were terrible liars. He pushed the dilemma to the back of his mind to examine at a later date but had inevitably forgotten about it altogether except wonder idly about it from time to time.

He settled in quickly and established a place for himself on the team and contented himself with pissing Wolverine off on a daily basis by completely disregarding any and all rules laid down.

And here he was nearly two years later sitting in the professor's office not listening to another briefing for yet another mission…all in all life was good.

"I want you to go check out the situation. Make sure Wanda and Pyro are not up to anything. There's something about this which worries me. Since it's out in the open I don't want you to wear your uniforms, we need to be as inconspicuous as possible. And I want you to be extra careful this time. I was only able to detect them because they choose to use their powers; something kept me from reading their minds..."

Remy's head snapped up at what the professor said. "Wat Johnny's back in town?" "Yes Gambit and if you had been paying attention during the briefing you would have known that. Remy ignored the barb Scott threw at him and glanced with concern at Piotr who was sitting on the couch next to his girlfriend Kitty a.k.a. Shadowkat. He saw the same concern he was feeling mirrored in his eyes. "Okay team lets move out." Scott and Jean left to change into their uniforms leaving the others to follow.

* * *

Remy sat in the Blackbird with the rest of the senior team. Piotr and Remy were chosen for the mission because they had worked with Pyro in the past and knew what to expect also because the professor hoped they could get the pyromaniac to see reason. Remy snorted at the thought as he shuffled the deck of cards in his hand. _'Don' know bout Scarlet but reasonin' wit Johnny bout as likely as gettin' de Wolverine and Sabby t' sit down t' tea.'_ The Professor had traced Wanda and Pyro's signature to the New York docks and thanks to the Blackbird's speed they got there in no time.

"Okay people fan out, keep your eyes open and keep radio contact."

After giving out the instructions Wolverine turned and began sniffing around for the scents. Remy shrugged and randomly choose a direction heading away from the group.

* * *

The docks were not a safe place to be at night. Unfortunately no one seemed to have informed the man who was now meandering through the piles of stacked craters whistling as if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked to be in his early twenties; he had bright orange hair and was wearing jeans a black t-shirt with a black short-sleeved shirt with flame designs over it. He continued meandering through the docks absently playing with a lighter.

Two shapes disconnected themselves from the shadows cast by the stacks of crates and began to stalk the young man. "You lost?" The young man whirled round and found himself face to face with two women dressed in jeans and tank tops.

"Oh hey, Sheila's didn't see you there." The guy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at being caught off guard. The two women smiled at the sound of his accent and their eyes took on a predatory glint.

"Don't worry," suddenly their faces morphed into something monstrous, their eyes turned a feral yellow, their canines shifted and turned to fangs as their foreheads became ridged, "we'll take care of you."

The guy's eyes widened in apparent fear and the two waited in anticipation of their food to start running, the fun part of the hunt. "Wow that's a neat trick mates wanna see mine?"

They started to get nervous this isn't how prey was supposed to act. Suddenly he flicked open his lighter and formed a fireball, which he manipulated into a dragon. The dragon swooped in on the two women its jaws wide open before they could even think of reacting. Their agonized screams were abruptly cut off as they exploded into a cloud of dust.

Pyro looked down at the twin piles of dust before him with a frown of annoyance beginning to form. "Aw they were no fun." He brightened up the next minute and grinned in child-like pleasure. "Oh well toime ta foind moy Sheila Oi guess" Pyro grinned and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

_Hey luv Marco_

There was a few seconds of static followed by a crash and a string of very colourful curses delivered in a distinctive Southern drawl before he heard Wanda's voice over the airway.

_Polo, do we really have to play this fucking game every time you get a walkie talkie, all good over here by the way, how bout you?_

_Well what else am oi gonna do with a walkie talkie when Xander threatened me wit decapitation if oi talk dirty over them again. Areas cleared out and you sure everythins ok over there_

_Uh yeah one of the idiots decided to call Rogue skunk head, you'd think even brain dead idiots would learn after the first hundred thousand times._

Pyro cackled as he heard the amusement in his girlfriends tone and at the mental images he was getting. Insulting Rogues hair was like insulting Buffy's height, hazardous to your health, not even he was that nuts.

_Right on my way Rodger Wilco Charlie and Sam_

Pyro turned and skipped off unaware of the eyes following him, Kitty stuck her head all the way out of the crate she had been hiding in blinking in confusion at what she had just seen and heard.

"What the FUCK was that all about?"

* * *

Do you see the pretty blue button that sayes submit review...press it...yes go on thats it. Push it! 


	3. Bronzing it

AN: First of all I would like to apologise for the delay but it was my birthday this weekend and I got my exam results from college so I celebrated a little...cough cough. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing it really keeps me going when i get stuck, feel free to add suggesstions.

BlondeSquirrel: Really glad you like the story and here's the next chapter. Hope your eyes can read it after staring at the screen! ;o)

Darklight989: Yeah I love the chaos that is Wanda and Pyro as well much more to come from them so enjoy...I hope

Jacks: Here's most of the explaination I think it makes sense but then again i'm not exactly in touch with reality so if you need clarification let me know.

RebelRogue 127: Yeah people kinda diregard Kitty alot but i think she has potential. Buffy's not in this chap but soon so keep reading, pretty please. As for Rogue being the chosen one ...

The Past: Really glad you like the story especially since I enjoyed yours too and yeah ya gotta love the nutty aussie. And as fpr your question read on and see. Your too obssessions will mix alot in this story.

Baby12: Glad you liked it and here you go!

animechix666:since this is my first story i really love that everyone loves it thanks for reviewing.

ladygreensleevesd: aw pet your review really made me smile thanks for that

Realtfarraige: Thakns for the review hon glad ya liked it your great for my ego hope this one live up to expectations. As always dedicated to you!

* * *

Ok

'...' thoughts

"..." consersation

the song is from the album Unwritten and is called Bomb its by Natasha Bedingfiels if anyone is interested.

And as for the last bit of business anything you recognise I don't own nor do I claim to own.

* * *

Rogue dropped into a crouch and swept the feet out from under the vampire currently attacking her before plunging her stake into his exposed heart. She smiled in satisfaction as she watched him explode into a cloud of dust. "Ya know, ah nevah get tired o' that."

She stood up, brushed some stray dust off of her pants and looked over as Wanda used a hex bolt to knock over a pile of crates and stake the last vampire as he was pinned under them. "You never get tired of what?" Wanda asked looking over at Rogue who was cleaning some stray dust out from under her fingernails with her stake waiting for her to finish.

"Ya know, tha whole vampire exploding inta a dust cloud thaing. It's just so satisfying…laike poppin bubble wrap."

Wanda stared at her incredulously and crossed her arms before deadpanning. "Only you could compare hunting and slaying the friggin undead creatures of the night to popping bubble wrap. Just so we're clear, you're a total freak not to mention severely mentally unbalanced."

Rogue snorted. "Oh coz yer tha poster child for normality, what does it say bout ya when you're tha one voluntarily hangin out with this 'unbalanced freak.' Rogue grinned over at her best friend taking any sting out of her words

If it had been anyone else saying it, they would have been drowning in a pool of their own blood, but the two had been best friends for the last three years so Wanda just laughed. "Hey I never said I was any saner or less freakish, I mean leaving aside the fact that I grew up in a nut house and who my ever so loving family is, have you met my boyfriend, the Australian pyromaniac who writes smutty romance novels on the side.

Rogue stopped and cocked her head to one side thinking about it before answering. "Yeah, ya right, we're all doomed. Lets just get your idiot of a boyfriend and get outta here before Ah have to kill anything else tonaight.

"Sounds like a plan, Pyro checked in before tall pale and stupid here showed," Wanda jerked her thumb behind her at the newly formed pile of dust, "got a few stragglers but all in all fairly quiet night."

Rogue was about to reply when she caught the faint sound of Puff the Magic Dragon being sung badly in an Australian voice. "An speakin o' th' mentally unbalanced…" She motioned for Wanda to wait when she looked at her in askance. "Faive…four…three…two… and cue Johnny."

Pyro swaggered out from behind one of the few stacks of crates left upright humming softly. He took one look around and his face lit up in child like delight at the amount of chaos surrounding the two girls. "Looks like you Shelia's ad a bit a fun." He made his way over to the two girls and pulled Wanda into his arms.

"Ya know us Johnny always with the good taimes." Rogue shot back, smirking at the gleam of appreciation in Pyro's clear blue eyes.

Her words were lost on the pair as Pyro and Wanda became oblivious to everything but each other as Wanda pulled his head down to hers.

Rogue rolled her eyes have exasperated, half amused at the pair, "Come on break it up before ah have ta hose ya both down."

The two separated, reluctantly. "So Sheila's we headin ta the bronze or what?"

"Yeah ah think tha othahs are waitin f' us at tha club already so lets get a move on already, these bozo's made meh work up an appetite." With that Rogue turned and the three headed back to their bikes.

As the trio left a shadow broke away from where he had been watching the exchange. Logan had arrived just before Pyro had and after listening to the tail end of the conversation he was confused as hell and if there was one thing the wolverine hated it was being confused. He itched to just charge in and demand answers but he knew he didn't know enough yet to do that; that did not mean he had to like it though. He growled softly as he caught Gambit's scent joining him but kept his eyes on the direction the three had gone.

"Was dat who Gambit tink it was or were dese ole eyes decievin him?" All Gambit got in response was a slightly louder growl from the feral mutant which he took as "yes and I'm pissed off about it so shut it Gumbo or I'll gut you." He had gotten really good at interpreting Wolverines growls after a while.

Wolverine turned and left in the direction of the blackbird, leaving Gambit to follow. Gambit took one last look in the direction Rogue, Wanda and John had disappeared in smirking. 'Gambit tink life bout ta get a whole lot mo' interestin round here.'

* * *

The queue for the Bronze was already halfway down the block and only getting longer when Rogue, Wanda and John pulled up. They took one look at it, laughed and promptly ignored it making their way straight to the doors. The Bronze opened a few months ago and was already gathering a steady following. It was also one of the few clubs with a reputation for being pro-mutant. The owner had seen way too much in life to get hot and bothered by a few strands in different DNA, so as long as no one caused any trouble he had no problems with people just looking to have a good time mutant or not.

He had originally owned a club by the same name in a town called Sunnydale in California, before the town became a smoking crater that is. Unlike the rest of his former town's inhabitants he had been well aware of what had gone on in the town once the sunset. He couldn't do much about it but he did try to give the group of teens who could fight it somewhere to relax and at least pretend be regular kids for a while.

When the club opened in New York he was delighted to see them again, just happy they had all gotten out alive and relatively intact. It turned out to be the start of a beautiful friendship. The Bronze soon came to be the spot hit by any slayer passing through town as well as those stationed there. This, as well as being great for business also helped keep more of the more…unsavoury aspects of the New York nightlife away; it was not smart to piss off a slayer. The slayers and anyone with them got fringe benefits and they also didn't have to be as worried about their whole secret identity thing as the entire staff of the Bronze was in some ways affiliated with them, friends, family or partners. The end result was that everyone was happy with the situation

_**Taxi ride, goin downtown,**_

_**Me and my girls, goin out.**_

_**Counting down to detonation,**_

_**Ten to zero, mushroom cloud.**_

"Oh Danny boy!" Danny the bouncer on duty on the doors that night, looked up at the sound of the Southern drawl calling his name. The large mutant grinned as he caught sight of the three making their way up to the doors diligently ignoring the queue. The sight of Rogue giving someone in the queue the finger for throwing them dirty looks just caused his grin to widen.

They were a sight to behold. John in the middle wearing jeans and a black button down shirt with flames along the end which matched his spiked orange hair and a smug look on his face, no doubt caused by the two beautiful girls on his arms. Wanda was on his left arm wearing black leather pants and a blood red corset with black lacing under her ever-present red trench coat. Her short black hair was spiked like her boyfriends with the tips dyed red. Rogue was on his right arm, dressed in low rider black jeans and a silver halter-top under a denim jacket. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a French braid with her infamous white stripes framing her face

"Well my, my, my, look at who we have here, Rogue, John and Wanda. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Awe ya miss us sugah?" Danny grinned at the stripped haired girl as she deliberately thickened her southern accent for effect, her emerald eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Are ya kidden Rogue it's been way too quiet around here without you three to help tear it up. Where were you anyway?" They hadn't been around for the last two week and he'd kinda missed the chaos.

"Tibet."

"Uh huh and how was it?" Danny decided to just go with the whole nod and smile tactic, it was probably safest knowing these three as he did; besides he could get it out of Rachel later if needs be. Eventually you got used to constant weirdness, being a mutant was nothing in comparison to the life of a slayer and he loved his wife for letting him be a part of it.

"Mountains, Monks and goats, ah think that pretty much sums it up raight Wand." Rogue asked looking over to Wanda with a smile for confirmation.

Wanda smirked at the mutant bouncer's surprise, "Yup that's about it."

"The others are already at your table." "Uh…John, ya do know the drill right? Danny glanced at the orange haired Aussie with the vacant expression on his face. Aw come on now don't give me that look." Danny hastily added, visibly steeling himself as John's clear blue eyes began to tear up and his lower lip began to quiver.

"John hand em over now I'll give em back when we get home." Wanda held out her hands waiting her tone left no room for argument.

Danny sighed in relief as Wanda took the situation in hand he liked John but he never knew how to handle him when it came to the two loves of his life. He could take on anything from a bar fight to a full blow riot without blinking but facing a teary eyed Pyro was just beyond him. John was pouting as he emptied his pockets of his numerous lighters before handing them over to his girlfriend.

"Don't ya worry none Danny; Wanda knows how ta keep the fire bug occupied and outta trouble." Rogue just grinned and winked suggestively at the very dirty look that came her way from Wanda as she packed all the lighters into various pockets.

John on the other hand matched Rogue's grin with one of his own at the innuendo "That she does Roguey, that she does."

Wanda threw them both a dirty look and scowled at Danny who was trying to smother his laughter. "Rogue do ya have to encourage him all the time I mean seriously aren't you supposed to be the responsible one of the three of us."

Rogue shot Wanda an incredulous look. "First of all Sugah who evah gave ya tha impression that ah was responsible, secondly didn't ya jus call meh mentally unbalanced bout half an hour ago, an' finally ah was thinkin' o' dancin, can ah rightly help it if ya minds in tha guttah 24/7."

Danny just shook his head at their antics as the three of them carried on the conversation on their way in. _'_Yup things are definitely about to pick up round here.'

"Hey we've been queuing for the last half hour, how come they just get in?" Danny was shaken out of his daydream by the angry voice in front of him. He looked down and glowered at the guy who had spoken up.

"Coz their VIP and your not asshole so get back in line dumbass." The guy gulped and did as he was told. Even people who didn't know he was a mutant who could turn his skin rock solid tended to not want to piss him off.

* * *

The three made their way through the crowds of people to the stairs that led to the balcony overlooking the dance floor. Rogue was about to reply to something Wanda commented on when she felt a hand squeeze her butt and stilled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She turned around and came face to face with a group of guys openly leering at her and it wasn't her face they were staring at. She snorted mentally as they wolf whistled at her. '_Oh sugah this is war._' With that mental warning issued she sashayed up to the group stopping directly in front of the guy who grabbed her ass. Rogue smiled sweetly and trailed a finger down his chest. Before he knew what happened she grabbed his balls squeezed and twisted hard.**Little angel, I've been too good**

_**Ditch the halo, for a while.**_

_**Dressed to kill, I'll be causing, mass destruction,**_

_**So shield your eyes.**_

Rogue grinned evilly as the guy paled about ten shades and started sweating. He was too terrified to move in case he caused permanent damage. "Shit what's your problem bitch."

Rogue raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh what you can grab me all ya like but ah can't grab back? That's hardly fair now is it sugah?" Her tone was perfectly calm but no one mistook the poison dripping off of her words. She really had to fight to hide the smirk; she could practically smell the fear rolling off of him. "Now listen closely cause ah do not like repeatin mah self. Tha next time ya get tha urge to cop a feel, ah will rip yer sorry excuse for a dick raight off. Am ah bein in any way unclear?" Rogue gave a little squeeze to emphasize her point.

The guy was now a very unhealthy shade of green and obviously scared shitless. "N-n-no crystal clear. I got it."

"Good," Rogue smiled cheerfully at the guy before letting go so he could fall to the ground. "ya'll are just lucky ya caught meh in a good mood." Rogue turned her back on the guy and his friends and made her way back to the stairs. She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms when she saw Wanda and John holding themselves up as tears of laughter rolled down their faces. "What?"

* * *

Faith laughed as she listened to Wanda and John trying to describe what had happened downstairs but it was in vain because they were still crying from laughing so much.

Rogue folded her arms and glared at the three of them. "Can ya'll please get passed it already it's not as if the asshole didn't deserve it." She waited for a minute and rolled her eyes in annoyance as the laughter continued unabated. "So much f' tha bond that comes from slayin tha undead evil of the naight." They were sitting in their own corner of the club on the balcony overlooking the bar and dance floor so none of them were worried about eavesdroppers.

Faith was happy she had friends (yeah they used to be mortal enemies but that was then and this is now) she had a home. It had taken a while but after turning Sunnydale into a giant crater, old hates just seemed kinda petty that and Giles and Xander locked both her and B in the same room till they promised to play nice. Faith smirked at the memory, the two guys hadn't figured on the two slayers bonding over plotting the two men's untimely demise. Their own fault as far as her and B were concerned but it had the desired effect. Not to mention the fact that Xander and Giles hair had stayed pink for over a week and they got pictures for future 'business dealings'.

"Ow Sheila watch the super strength will ya!" Faith was woken out of her reverie when Rogue's patience finally snapped and John ended on the floor rubbing the back of his head glaring up at his friend. Rogue just smirked unrepentantly down at him. "Oops"

Faith sat back in her seat and enjoyed the company of her family and the music as she thought back over the last few years. They had done so much in so little time. They went straight to L.A. and recuperated under Angel's care while Giles had the council's funds transferred over to him, there were some benefits to having friends that ran an evil law firm not to mention a kick ass hacker on their side. Afterwards they had headed to Cleveland and set up a base of operations to look after the hellmouth there. Vi and Ronda were left in charge while Willow cast some kind of spell to draw other nearbyslayers there. Everyone broke up into groups for a few months and travelled round on a kind of working vacation. Faith and Buffy went round gathering together any slayers they found.

Willow, Kennedyand Giles went to England to set up a new Council headquarters in Devon near the Coven. Xander and Andrew on the other hand started recruiting any watchers who had escaped the attack by the First and scouted out potential sites to set up bases globally. Robin co-ordinated them all from the Cleveland base and helped the slayers there set up while he recuperated. The spell Willow cast left potential slayers dormant till they hit puberty, this left them with a couple of hundred girls worldwide, from around twelve up in need of guidance and training. They all knew how much work was ahead of them.

Usually they just trained any slayers that they found assigned them watchers gave them the supplies they needed and sent them home to look after their own turf, fate or the PTBs generally saw that they ended up where they needed to go, one of the side-effects of having a preordained destiny. They weren't left high and dry, they worked as part of a team with nearby slayers, watchers and magic users so they got at least some semblance of a normal life.

That, howeverwasn't the casewith Rogue, Wanda and John. Rogue had been in Mexico where Faith and Buffy had helped her after some vamps jumped her. They had clicked straight away and she got adopted into the Scooby's and she ended up travelling with Buffy and Faith on their little working vacation leaning the ropes. They had gone to England to help Giles and Willow with a little pest problem they were having and see what could be done about controlling Rogues powers and that's where Wanda entered the picture.

Wanda wasn't a slayer but had been sent to the coven in England for training in her powers through someone called Agatha Harkness,She was still a little sketchy on the details but got that she and Rogue knew each other so it was all good as far as she was concerned…well it was once they sorted out their issues by beating the crap out of each other and making up afterwards with lots of ice-cream, the power of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice-cream never ceased to amaze her.

Faith almost shook her head when she thought about John. Some slayers in Australia found him laughing maniacally in the middle of a burning vampire nest, took one look at him and knocked him out before putting a sleeping spell on him to make sure he stayed out and shipped him to the England HQ to let them deal with the mess. Shock of all shocks, he knew Wanda and Rogue too and after they had beaten him bloody (there seemed to be a lot of beatings with these three) for something no one wanted to know about they got over it and decided it was probably safer for all concerned to just keep him around. Besides he turned out to be useful from time to time not to mention the fact that he was now shacked up with Wanda.

_**I'm all steamed up.**_

_**And I'm ready to blow**_

_**The pressure mounts,**_

_**Need a red overload.**_

_**To get a release, I gotta explode, explode!**_

So the Scooby's expanded to include three unique mutants and the Watchers' Council became an international organisation. While they were happy to set up slayers with their own Watcher and let them get too it, they weren't going to make the same mistakes as the old Council and leave them stranded, they planned on providing all the slayers with whatever backing they needed from money to reinforcements. They had just opened the New York head quarters and she had taken it over along with Buffy and Xander while Giles and Willow sorted out the main base in England with the help of the Coven. For the first time in her short but colourful life Faith was content.

* * *

Faith smiled as Xander dropped into the seat next to her and the three mutants finished their bickering to greet him. "Why exactly did I agree to help you guys run that snake pit? Because I'm fairly sure that had I been in my right mind at the time I'd have laughed in your faces."

Rogue offered him a look of mock sympathy. "Aw poor baby what happened this time sugah, the trainees pull ya into another bitch faight?"

Xander just dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "Lisa apparently took Donna's shirt and got it ripped Lisa didn't have another one to match the nail varnish she had to wear coz it brought out her eyes and all of Donna's other shirts made her butt look big or didn't go with the skirt she borrowed from Ashling, so she was having a meltdown too. Then Molly and Dee were fighting bout some guy who was looking at them in the movies the other week and I switched off after that. Seriously I can't think of a single life threatening situation I've ever been in that has scared me as bad as the last twenty four hours have"

This time Xander got looks of real sympathy from all of them. During the summer any slayer under the age of eighteen went to the nearest headquarters extra training and this meant temporary insanity not to mention ulcers and continuous migraines for anyone in charge and seeing as how school had just let out this years groups were just starting to arrive. "On the bright side Oz got in about an hour after you guy's left, he's back at the hotel resting after the flight."

Xander's last comment was met with happiness from all sides especially Rogue and Wanda. After the Sunnydale debacle the lycan got over any lingering resentment over his failed relationship with Willow and helped out a lot with their European operations. He also had a special place in Rogue's heart, as he was one of the main reasons for her getting control of her powers. Both Rogue and Wanda were sent to the monastery Oz was staying in for meditation and training a few months after they had arrived in England. He knew how it felt to have no control over your own body and mind and understood her in a way no one else could. He had taught her the control he had learned and after been denied touch for years Rogue had been freed from the prison of her own body. She owed her adopted brother a lot.

_**I'm a bomb. Can you hear me tick?**_

_**Beware if you turn me on, there is no safety switch.**_

_**I'm a bomb,**_

_**You don't need steady hands.**_

_**To mess with me, you must be a brave man.**_

_**I'm a-bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb.**_

* * *

"Hey where's Buffy and Bishop tonaight ah thought they were joinen us, or did they just not make it outta tha bedroom again?" Rogue's grin matched those of her friends at her question, it was a situation that had often happened since Buffy and Bishop got together. They were all happy for the original slayer, even the three mutants, if anyone deserved that kind of happiness it was her

"Not this time Rogue, they got passed the bedroom door, but only coz we got a call from Evan bout some kinda activity in the tunnels near the Morlocks and they went to check it out." Xander responded and groaned as he sank further into the leather couch.

Rogue frowned in concern; Evan was her friend and the only one of her former teammates who knew everything about her life now. She had run into him in the sewers while on patrol this led to a very long and confusing explanation, which in turn was shortened and simplified by them getting jumped by the vampire she was following. They stayed in contact and she had gotten him a job in a local demon bar run by a friend of Buffy's from L.A. called Lorne and the Morlocks kept an eye on any demonic activity in the tunnels.

"They need any back up."

Xander looked up at the serious tone in Rogue voice and smiled in reassurance, "Nah Ev said it didn't look like much, just a little close to them for comfort and didn't want to check it out himself cause of the way you tore into him last time. Buffy'll call if they need help. Oh by the way Rachel says there've been some people askin for you three. Told me to pass it on one's still by the bar. She's playing dumb." The last part was directed at the three mutants and pushed all happy thoughts of their friends to the back of their heads for the moment.

All three heads snapped up at this. Wanda left her seat and went over to the rail that overlooked the bar, discreetly checking it out.

"Uh Rogue you might wanna take a look at this."

Rogue made her way over to the chaos witch to see what was up. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she took in the familiar tan trench coat and auburn hair. "Swamp rat" the word was spat out, they both pulled back before they were noticed.

"Sheila's he's not the only one come take a look see." They made their way over to John who was looking over the rail behind Xander and Faith's couch, Rogue caught a glimpse of red glasses in the crowd and a familiar red head beside him.

"We need to get them outta here till we can figah out what tha deal is or this could end in all kinds o' badness and ah really do not wanna be banned from this place." Rogue turned to the two witches on the couch opposite Xander very serious, she knew what a clash between the two oppossing mutant teams could result in and was not about to let that happen in the place she came to relax. "Can ya hook us up Sally?"

The blonde cocked her head thinking before turning to the black haired girl beside her. "Sleep-spell?"

"Should work, we need to focus their attention on one focal point and get them in the same area though, unless you want half the club knocked out too. We can make it look like they just had too much to drink to avoid suspicion."

Wanda and Rogue shared a look. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

"Oh sugah ya know ah am and ah love tha way our dirty lil minds work." The two turned to Faith, who was regarding them with mild curiosity,both with evil glints in their eyes. "Okay here's tha deal…"

_**Base so loud, I can't hear you.**_

_**Can't diffuse me, now I'm wired.**_

_**Do not disturb, while I'm dancin,**_

_**Watch me set this, house on fire.**_

Remy looked around the club as he leaned against the bar a shot of bourbon in his hands…well he was trying to blend in after all. His interest was piqued, as two familiar figures took to the dance floor with a third brunette in tow. _'Damn Chere grew up' _He watched as the three threw themselves into the beat of the song with abandon. They radiated power; he could sense it from here. It was like the spark he had sensed in her three years ago had been stoked into a bonfire

_**I'm a bomb can you hear me tick?**_

_**Beware if you turn me on, there is no safety switch.**_

_**I'm a-bomb, bomb, bomb**_

_**You don't need steady hands.**_

_**To mess with me you must be a brave man**_

Rogue soon lost herself as the music filled her up and she didn't even feel the stares the three of them were getting from both male and female. All that existed was her and the beat. It was always like this after the rush of slaying. Adrenaline coursed through her already hyperaware system till she was wound tight. Faith called it the hungry and horny syndrome and she could see why. She smiled as she felt some one try to dance up behind her, pity they could never keep up but she figured she might as well take advantage of him as he was there.

_**Club crescendo, getting loud,**_

_**Run for cover, underground.**_

_**What are you doing, showing me no fear?**_

_**You must be crazy, hangin round here.**_

Remy smirked wryly as he caught sight of one guy trying to put his hands on Rogue's waist; trying into manoeuvre himself into the group she lent into his chest pressing her back up against him. He lasted about two minutes and just couldn't keep up with her. Rogue danced closer to the brunette with them. There was something about that one as well but Gambit couldn't put his finger on it. He smirk widened as he heard another growl coming from the earpiece in his left ear. '_Looks like de Wolverine's feelin' territorial._' Gambit watched as Rogue, Wanda and the girl with them put on a show that left any red-blooded straight man drooling as they danced close.

Suddenly Remy froze, the smirk fading from his lips as his eyes locked with two pools of emerald green across the sea of people. He watched as Rogue faltered and stopped staring at him. He vaguely registered that Wanda who was next to her looked over to see what she was looking at and spotted him too. Next thing he knew Wanda had grabbed Rogue and the unknown girl with them and was he cursed as he lost sight of them when the sea of people closed in and swallowed them up. He started getting a bad feeling when he saw two badly dressed guys following them as well.

_**I'm all steamed up,**_

_**And I'm ready to blow.**_

_**The pressure mounts,**_

_**Need a red overload.**_

_**To get a release,**_

**I gotta explode, explode!**

They reached the side door without anything else going wrong. Faith pulled out her cell to call Xander and tell him to meet them out back. She was just hanging up when the door behind them swung open and the two vampires they had marked earlier came out. They smiled at the three girls. The one on the left looked like your average boy next door, while his 'friend' would have looked more at home on a football field…or a zoo. Rogue wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'God don' these people have any sense of timin, or subtlety?'

"Hey baby this private party, or can anyone join?" Football vampire leered at them. Faith rolled her eyes while Wanda just maintained her patented scowl. Rogue on the other hand pulled out her stake.

"Sorry sugah." She plunged her stake into his heart and watched him explode into a dust cloud. "This is RSVPonly." The now dead…well deader then he was before vampire's friend's face contorted in rage and he lunged at Rogue. A whistling sound passed by Rogue's ear and faster then she could blink Faith's stake was lodged in the vampire's chest for a split second before he too exploded.

The dust cleared, falling back down to the ground softly and Rogue found herself face to face with Storm, Wolverine, Jean and Scott Remy and Colossus. All they could do was gape at the guy who had exploded into dust. Suddenly they felt dizzy as the world faded away.

"Ello mate long toime no see." Remy turned and found himself face to face with a grinning John before everything went black.

* * *

Please continue to support a destitute fanfiction addict review my poor and humble story FEED ME REVIEWS


	4. Explaination Time

Review Response:

Raye: Sorry it took so long

animechix666: The oz man does indeed rock. i'm glad you like it and i hope this is up to scratch.

Ladygreensleevsed: Cookies yummy enjoy.

ishandahalf: I'm glad it intrigues you anyway at least no-one seems repulsed so far any way, funnily enough alot of people seem to like vampires and x-men.

darklight989:I'm a total romy fanatic too their just perfect...just don't expect her to fall head over heels right away she's stronger then that. Your a sweetheat i'm so flattered.

Realtfarraige: Thanks for bein my beta bitch i owe you a cookie.

baby12: i got there eventually.

blondsquirrel: I really really hope this is worth the wait, but this chapter was not coperating.

To anyone else: So sorry this took so long, but the whole explanation thing was not working. Then i got ideas for two more stories and it was really sunny. I'm Irish anyone who knows our weather knows we have to make the most of it while it lasts. Not to mention the fact that myfloppy disk committed suicide...along with all my work. Anyway thats my excuse i'm trying to be faster with my updates. Really. if anyone has any suggestions for the story feel free to let me know i'm at a bit of a loose end right now. Anyway on with the show...

It wasn't the steady stream of sunlight hitting his closed eyelids that woke Wolverine, neither was it the equally steady pounding in his head although that did nothing to improve his mood. It was the fact that he wasn't in his room at the institute. The more he woke, the more he remembered and the worse his mood became. The mission. They had been sent to the docks to see what the Scarlet Witch and Pyro were up to. It was the first time either of them had been heard from in years, not even Gambit or Colossus had heard from Pyro and two insane mutants loose in the city was not his idea of a good time. Everything had been going fine then Kitty found Pyro wandering round and he had found Wanda what he hadn't expected was to find Rogue with her so he hung back and heard the tail end of a really bizarre conversation. They regrouped and followed the three of them into the city to some club where he had been forced to listen to some crappy music. He had been about to approach Rogue and Wanda while they were on the dance floor with some brunette but then they had spotted Gambit and fled. He had then followed them out some side door to the club and then… nothing. No matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't remember what happened next or how he got here or where he was and where the others were.

Wolverine growled and gave up trying to figure out what happened in favour of examining his surroundings. He was lying in a comfy double bed in a sparsely furnished room. The walls were painted a cheerful yellow and there was a closet and dresser opposite the bed. He could see the city from the window to his left, so he was still in the city that could prove useful if he managed to get out. There were two doors into the room, one to the left of the bed by the window but all that led to was a bathroom. If Logan didn't know better he would say he was in some hotel. This day was getting weirder and weirder and he was only awake for five minutes. He made his was towards the door that obviously led out of the room. He debated about just letting his claws out and reducing the door to splinters, which would have made him feel better if nothing else but he didn't know enough of the situation yet. For all he knew they might not even be prisoners, even in his head he couldn't say that without sarcasm. He reached out and twisted the handle not actually expecting it to open, which would account for why he just stood there blinking.

Whatever he was expecting on the other side of the door, nothing could have prepared him for what was actually there. Mystique, Magneto, heck even Trask and his wanna-be goons, those he could handle, he knew what to expect… but three teenage girls, someone upstairs had to be laughing their ass off. He blinked owlishly for a few moments just to be sure but the three girls stayed sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the doorway looking up at him. The three looked completely different; Wolverine wouldn't have put them in the same room alone for long. One girl looked about 15 had cropped hair dyed bright purple and pixie features she was wearing an old pair of jeans and sneakers and a white tank top. She was painting the nails of a black girl who looked about 17 and was dressed in leather pants and a fitted khaki green t-shirt. She had multiple piercings and tattoos and her curly hair was confined by a black headband. The third girl looked like your stereotypical rich kid. She was leaning up against the opposite wall flicking through some fashion magazine. She had long chestnut hair confined in a braid; she was dressed in expensive jeans and in a pink Hello Kitty t-shirt. Nope, Wolverine couldn't think of any situation that would bring these three together.

The black girl gazed up at him removing her attention from her purple haired friend, who was just as oblivious to the door's opening as the rich kid. Logan had to force himself not to growl a challenge and bring out his claws as she surveyed him. He knew that look he'd given and received that look more times than he could remember. It was a look that sized up a potential enemy… or victim. What the hell had Rogue gotten herself into that she was around teenagers that watched people like that, as if they were predators?

As quickly as it had been there the hard look passed out of the young girl's brown eyes. Her face didn't betray any emotion neither did her voice as she simply stated, "You're awake." She went back to watching the purple haired girl finish up painting her last toe a sparkly blue colour.

"Finally! I thought you were going to sleep all day." The brunette closed the magazine determinedly and got to her feet impatiently. "What are we waiting for? C'mon people, hustle."

The purple haired girl looked up at Logan with a bright grin and rolled her eyes as she too got to her feet. "You'll have to excuse her the only time she stays still without complaining is when she's unconscious." This got her a snort of amusement from the dark skinned girl and a glare from the girl in question. "Names Becca, miss impatience over there is Lauren and this is Juliet."

"Great now where am I? Where are the rest of my people?" A familiar 'snikt' accompanied these questions. Logan tried to step through the doorway and for some reason found himself flying backwards through the air and leaving a sizable dent in the wall as he fell in a slump on the floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Logan glared up at the three girls standing outside the door and not a one of them appeared happy.

Lauren spoke up next her tone leaving him in no doubt that she was pissed. "Xander's gonna kill us, that's the fifth time this month."

Logan got to his feet and cautiously made his way towards them, stopping just short of the door. He took a slow breath and tried to control his temper. "Where's my team and Rogue? Who's in charge here?"

"You'll find out soon enough, girls you're free to go and don't worry bout Xand just tell him you're having girl problems and watch him run."

Logan's head snapped up at the familiar voice of the Scarlet Witch. She joined the three girls and Pyro came up behind her grinning insanely. Juliet shot a suspicious glance at Wolverine, "You sure Wanda? We can hang on if ya need us."

"No, I've got it covered Jules but thanks, he's not gonna try anything stupid. At least until he sees Rogue anyway." Wanda threw him a not so nice knowing grin at the last part. She was right he couldn't do anything until he knew the score and that meant playing along, at least for now.

Juliet seemed to accept this and gave Wanda a grateful smile and joined Becca and Lauren. "Ok, if you're sure. Thanks. Bye John."

"So long Sheila and g'luck with the presentation you'll slay 'em… figuratively speakin' o' course." Wanda just rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head as the three girls ran off laughing.

"Ow Wanda what was that for?" Pyro glared at the black haired witch indignantly.

"For the stupid pun, you deserved it." She turned to Logan and crossed her arms. "Guess you're looking for some answers huh?"

"That would be nice."

Wanda ignored the oh so obvious sarcasm and put her hand on the barrier to his room and called up her powers. The doorway flashed blue and the glow disappeared. Wanda brushed her hand off her pants then started walking down the hallway with Pyro following. "You comin'?"

Logan stepped carefully through the doorway but when nothing happened he caught up with the retreating mutants. "Ya wanna tell me what's going on?"

Wanda didn't even pause while Pyro threw back a "Nope."

"If you've hurt stripes..." He left the threat hanging, but all it got him was a hyena laugh from Pyro as Wanda ignored them both.

Wanda led them down a corridor where an elevator was waiting down at the end. They passed a couple more girls on their way down the corridor, they all looked like kids and while they ignored him a few greeted Wanda and Pyro. They entered the elevator and Pyro pushed the button for the 3rd floor, they were on the 15th.

The elevator came to a halt and they got out as the doors slid back. Wolverine caught a glimpse of tables through a crack in a door they were passing, obviously some kind of dining room. The elevator next to the one they just used dinged and some more girls got off, clearly only getting in now, some were limping or injured in some way or other but nothing serious. Where the hell were they and what the hell was going on? They went through another door into a room that reminded Logan strongly of the rec- room back at the institute.

"Mr. Logan."

The other x-men were in the room. Kitty hurled herself into his arms. Kurt looked up from investigating a pile of video games next to a very expensive looking entertainment centre. There were numerous cd's and dvd's lying around as well. Scott and Jean were sitting together on one of the many sofas neither seemed comfortable with the situation. Storm walked towards him from where she had been standing by an unconscious Bobby.

"What happened to ice-boy?"

Wanda answered before any of the x-men had a chance to get a word in. "The moron decided to attack Lisa while she was bringing him down here. He's lucky all his limbs are still attached."

Bobby, of course, chose that moment to return to the land of the living. "Ugh man. What happened? I feel like I've had a run-in with Kitty's cooking."

"Hey!" Kitty threw him a half-hearted glare. "I'd like so totally take offence to that but you've like already got punished enough." She turned her now worried face back to Wolverine. "Have you seen Colossus or Gambit?"

Logan shook his head, "Sorry half-pint, they brought me straight here."

"What's going on Logan? What is this place?"

Logan glanced to Jean. "Not sure red, hopefully we'll be gettin' some answers soon."

"Well if y'all take a seat we can make with the answers."

Every single member of the x-men froze when they heard that voice, it had been nearly four years since they last heard it. Kurt came over in a daze and Logan and Kitty slowly turned to face her half afraid she wouldn't be there. "Rogue is it really you?"

She was still there with a group of people that they didn't recognise, and some more of the teenage girls were bringing up the rear with Gambit and Colossus.

Rogue's expression softened as she turned her gaze on her 'brother'. "Sure is brother maine."

It was if her words broke a spell. Kitty and Kurt hurled themselves at her not even thinking about her mutation only that their friend and sister was back. All three were laughing and crying at the same time as everyone else watched.

Rogue had been tired and irritated… very irritated. She was out of bed an hour all ready and she was already wishing she could tell the world to go to hell and just crawl back under the covers, there was also the fun ache niggling at the back of her head that was threatening to turn into a monumental, yup all that combined to make a not so happy Rogue.

After they had dragged the unconscious x-men back to the apartment building, yes the North American Headquarters of the International Watchers Council or the IWC was a luxury apartment complex, although modified to suit them they had separated them into different empty apartments and set some girls to watch them till they woke. By the time that was finished and she had made a mental note to tell Logan to loose some weight, adamantium laced bones mah ass, it was well after five. She made her way back to her apartment and slept for exactly one hour and forty seven minutes before one of the girls, Mandy or something came knocking to say everyone was awake and not happy.

Now she was sitting in the rec-room cradling a cup of coffee all her irritation melted away as she sat there surrounded by her old and new team-mates and family, all looking at her for answers. Well the x-men were, the scoobies were here for moral support and Wanda and John were here because well the PTB's only knew why they were here, probably to screw the x-men's head. Rogue had to suppress a smirk at that, just the thought of Scott or Logan having to cope with them on a regular basis was pretty laughable. The two were sharing a large armchair, Wanda reading a book while John attempted to master the "Where's Waldo" book one of the girls got him for Christmas, it was now June.

"So Stripes ya gonna let us in on what the hell is goin on here?" Rogue turned to face Logan a small smile on her face for the feral mutant. He was trying and failing to remain calm Rogue could see the tell tale signs that he was about to snap if he didn't get answers soon, mainly the now purple vein throbbing on his neck.

"First ya answer a few questions o' maine. Then I'll tell ya everythin ya wanna know."

"Why should we?" Scott's tone was not very accommodating he sat there arms crossed, presumably glaring through his visor. He wasn't taking the whole we got all the cards and you don't so you better do as your told thing well. Guess some things never change.

Fortunately Faith decided to jump in saving Rogue from having to deal with mr. spoiled brat. "Well kid," oh he just loved that, "Your gonna answer our questions first cos as you found out last night we can and will beat the crap outta ya and there's the fact that your not leaving this building till Rogue's satisfied with your answers and red ya try digging round my head once more and it will be the last thing ya do."

Jean had the grace to look embarrassed and wilt under the brunette slayer's gaze.

Logan's face was unreadable. "That so Stripes?"

Rogue wished she could say she trusted them but there were too many lives at stake for that and she would do everything in her power to protect her sisters.

"Sorry Logan, ah trust ya, ya know that but there's too much at stake to be careless with this kind of information and we have to be sure it won't fall into the wrong hands. First why were ya following us last naight?"

"Chuck gotta read on the fire bug and Scarlet over there, wanted us to check it out, maybe get them to join us if they were up for it."

"So ya weren't trackin Magneto or anyone else?

"Nah Scarlet's dad's been pretty quiet lately just some pranks by the brother hood."

"Hey just because the guy donates some sperm at the time of my conception it does not make him my _dad_." Wanda didn't even raise her head from the book she was reading but everyone could here the warning in her voice and knew better then to force the issue.

"How about evil biological sperm donator then?" Rogue grinned as Wanda nodded absently and went back to her book, while rogue got back to the interrogation. "That doesn't explain why Swamp Rat and Metal man decided to put in an appearance, are the professor and magneto makin naice or something?"

"What th' matter chere y' no' trust Gambit an' Colossus?"

Rogue shot Gambit her infamous death glare causing Bobby who was near him to gulp and scoot out of firing range. "Ya kiddin raight? Need ah remind ya that th' first taime ah met ya, ya traid ta blow mah dang hand off. Not ta mention th' taime ya decided ta kidnap meh and bring meh ta New Orleans where ah was chased bah assassins and almost got turned into gator food. So no ah don't trust ya, now shut it Bayou Boy th' grown ups are talking here."

She turned back to Logan who was trying not to laugh and waited for his answer ignoring Faith sniggering and muttering something about getting that story out of someone. He finally got himself under enough control to answer. "No its ok they're x-men now."

Rogue nodded to herself if Logan trusted them then they could, she looked over to Faith and Xander, both gave her a look that said this was her show they would follow her lead and had her back.

She looked back the x-men, Scott, Bobby, Piotr and Jean were openly confused, Logan and Remy were watching her intently, Kitty and Kurt were shifting about and avoiding making eye contact with her, and Storm well storm could stay calm in the face of pretty much anything.

"Well ah suppose ya could say ah got a new job."

Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What new job would that be?"

Rogue tilted her head to one side trying to come up with the best way to phrase it. "Well ah suppose it could beh classified as extermination."

"Of what exactly?" Jeez Logan was not gonna let her off easy on this one.

"Ehm demons, vampires, supernatural vermin that sort of thing. Ah would beh what ya'd call a vampire slayer."

There was one minute of utter silence and then all hell broke loose. Rogue just sat back and let the chaos wash over her, this was part of the job that they all hated, apparently even mutants didn't take the existence of the demonically inclined well.

Three hours later, a brief overview of the last three years and the highlights of the Sunnydale years provided courtesy of Xander and Faith and everyone were caught up. There had been a few shocks like when Kitty and Kurt admitted to hacking into the IWC (International Watcher's Council) mainframe after an e-mail from Rogue had caught their interest. Rogue may have left the institute but that didn't mean that she was abandoning the people she cared about. She had sent vague e-mails every once in a while to let them know she was alright, obviously not vague enough, but all that resulted was Faith offering a very flattered Kitty and Kurt a job on the spot. In her mind anyone able to get through Willow's fire walls was better off on their side. Unfortunately now the conversation was going round in circles and Rogue was beyond bored with it.

Scott on the other hand was still having trouble accepting what was admittedly a huge shift in his perceived view of the world. He took a breath obviously having trouble about to begin another tirade, 'Ah swear he mentions evil mutant maind control once more and ah'll give him an up close and personal view o' his entrails.'

"But how can we be sure that mastermind isn't somehow involved?" 'ok that's it!'

"EVERYONE SHUT THA HELL UP NOW!" Amazingly enough it worked and Rogue took a minute to wallow in the blessed silence before continuing. "Scott foh tha last taime no-one is under any kinda maind control an if ya mention it again ah will kick ya scrawny ass six ways to next week." Scott paled at the look on her face and hastily nodded. 'at least he's got some kinda sense o' self preservation'

Jean was the first to hesitantly break the silence. "But honestly Rogue, vampires, demons, hell gods you have to admit it's a little farfetched."

Well she couldn't argue with that but apparently John could. "Ya Sheila coz runnin round in spandex foightin super mutants bent on world domination are regular everyday occurrences, Croicky get real mate. Damn it Oi still can't foind Waldo in ancient Rome." He turned to Xander and put on the puppy eyes.

"He's by the man eating lion in the gladiator arena now put the eyes away."

"Oh there he is", John grinned happily from his pillow on Wanda's lap. "Thanks you're a real mate, mate."

"There's more to this world then we will ever comprehend Scott." Everyone blinked in surprise at Storm's first input at all into the conversation. She flashed them a slight smile and continued sitting serenely. Rogue and by the expression on her face Faith would have sworn blind that the weather witch knew more then she was letting on.

But then the doors opened and everyone lost their train of thought and a small child ran into the room giggling towards Rogue.

"Mamma, mamma you home." Rogue instinctively opened her arms and tightened them around the small bundle hugging her close.

"You betcha sugah, ah promised didn't ah."

The little girl looked about five and had Asian features and long silky black hair. She suddenly noticed all the strangers in the room yelped and vanished from sight.

Rogue sighed and turned to face the once again gob smacked x-men. "So anyone feel laike breakfast?"

Pweese pweese weview even if its jus ta shut up tha baby voice...


End file.
